My Red Devil
by RawrImaDinosaurlvr558
Summary: 2 boys, from completely diffrent worlds, are forced to come together. Well actually it all starts in detention! Im a new writer so plz tell me what u think
1. Chapter 1

Pro-logue

The room was quiet as we gazed into each others eyes. his emerald orbs staring back into cerulean eyes, piercing my heart. it jumped as our hands brushed against one another's. A light pink flush adourned on the red heads cheek's, making a wave of heat wash over my tan face. Our hands brushed together again, but this time our fingers stayed connected. Sparks crawled up and down my arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Shuddering in pleasure, the red head chuckled in response. He untwined his fingers from mine and began running his hand up and down my forearm, making the hairs stand up on end. My skin twitched under his slim fingers. I scooted closer to him, to his warm body, our faces were only mere inches apart. I wanted to embrace him, to hold him in my arms and make him mine. Time stilled, making it seem as if were the only two living beings in the universe. Only our calm, still breath can be heard in ever corner of the Earth. Slowly, time started to move again as his head moved towards mine. I watched his every move, my eyes transfixed on those cherry red lips.

When we were merely centimeters apart, we stopped. our breath mingled together as we stared into each others eyes. Questions started to drown my mind; _Do i really want this? Is this what's been missing from my life? _I thought fro a moment and came to the conclusion that yes, this is what i wanted and needed to be complete. In one swift motion, i brought my hand to the nape of the red heads neck and crashed our lips together. The feel of his soft lips, the tangy, strawberry taste had me just wanting more and more.

He seemed stunned at first but melted and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck. Pulling me in even deeper. I scooted even closer to him, moving my hands from his neck to his waist. The kiss was soft and slow at first, but our lips moved together in perfect motion. I felt like i was floating, if he were to let go of me, i would just float away. But the need for air had come to interrupt. Slowly, we pulled away, a single string of saliva trailed from my lips to his, still connecting us. I stared into his eyes, nothing could have been more perfect. Just as i was about to say something, a small voice broke the silence.

"Ni... Ni-chan?" Fuck, i am sooooo screwed!


	2. The Real Chapter 1

(Gaara's point of view)

'_Uggh! My head is killing me! What did i do last night?'_

I yawned, i was about to roll over when i felt a warm presence against my chest. I laid there frozen, mentally cussing myself out for forgetting to wake up earlier. '_shit, how am i going to get out of this one?' _I lay still, willing myself not to make sound. I needed to make sure the chick/dude next to me was still asleep. Waiting a few minutes, i hear quiet, even breathing. Signaling me that they are still asleep. Slowly i lead up off of the bed, an arm is thrown over my chest. It was small and the nails were painted black, so i figure its a girl. Carefully, i detach her from my chest.

After finally getting her off of my, i was able to sit fully upright. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, feeling the softness of a carpet below my feet. I bring my hands to my eyes and proceed to rub away the sleepiness. As i am able to open them, i look down and realize i am only in my boxers. I immediately jump up and begin to search for my clothes. While my eyes are impatiently looking, my mind is wondering somewhere else. I had to note that the room wasn't badly put together. '_What am i thinking?! I need to hurry and get the hell out of here!'_

In the far left corner of the room, i noticed a mahagony dresser that had a round mirror connected to it. I see that my pants were somehow dangling over the top of the mirror. I ran to get it and noticed there was some kind of white fluid that was sticking onto it. '_I really don't wanna know.'_ Carefully, i slip them off the mirror and onto my legs. '_Now... Wheres my shirt?' _Scanning the room, i see the sleeve of my shirt peeking out from under the girls bed. getting down on all fours, i slowly start crawling towards the bed. '_Man i feel like a dog!' _As i get closer, i extend my arm and grab the shirt sleeve. I pull on it and a part of it gets caught on something under the bed. I pull it really hard and i causes whatever it was caught on to make a loud noise. I cringe and duck down, not wanting to be seen. After a moment of deadly silence, i peek over the bed and thankfully the girl is still asleep. I stand up and slip the shirt over my head, noticing a small hole in the right side. Probably from pulling it too hard. '_Oh well, i just wanna get outta here!'_

I slip my shoes on and head for the door. Slowly i reach for the knob. Once i have a grasp of it, I turn it ever so slowly. It squeaks, but only loud enough for me to hear it. As the door begins to open i become more tense and impatient. The door opens completely and a feeling of relief fills my stomach. Just as i get my legs over the threshold, a loud ringing goes off behind me and i realize that i forgot to un-plug the alarm clock. The slamming of a hand and the ruffling of sheets cause my heart to pound. '_Shit! I'm dead, I'm SO dead!'_ I turn my upper body around, a knot slowly forming inside of my stomach, but then i am face to face with the girl.

Her black ebony all messy, makeup smeared and mascara was running from her eyes. But her facial expression is what really scared me. It was a mix of pissed off, but groggy from just waking up. We both sat there, just staring at each other. The silence was killing me as i waited for he to start screaming at me. I was already half way out the door, i could just make a run for it. But then again i don't know where i am so running probably wont be the best idea. She blinked a few times then leaned forward a little.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She studdered. I searched my mind for a reasonable excuse, but came up with nothing. So, my last resort was to use my usual line to get out of these types of messes.

"Yea..." I started, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "I don't think this is gonna... You know... Work out." My eyes widened in horror when her facial expression quickly changed from hurt, to anger, to down right murderous! She reached behind her, yanked the alarm clock out from the wall, and whipped it at my head. I threw the rest of my body out the door, slamming it behind me. Hearing the clock break as it hits the wooden door. I ran my fingers through my messy red head and let out a deep sigh. I start walking down the long hall. The knot in my stomach fading with each step i take. As i continue, i reach an intersection with two more hall ways. '_Great, now where?' _I go down the hall to my left, but i turned out to be a dead end. So i turn around and go down the other hall. This hall was longer, but it looked nice. The floor had a thin, nicely patterned carpet, and the walls were about as red as my hair. The walk was quiet and peaceful, but it didn't last long. The ding from an elevator bell sliced through the air. I reached it an climbed into the metal box and clicked the button with a bold **G** in it. The doors close and my stomach jumps as it starts going down.

I watch as each button on the panel light up as the elevator goes down. Its seems like forever, but i finally reach the ground floor and step out into the lobby. It looks the same as the halls did, but there was a double door at the front. I quickly made my way to them, stepped out, and let the sunlight consume me. I checked my pockets to see if i had my cell phone with me, but of course i didn't. '_Great, I_ don't_ know the time and i still have to find a way home AND find a way to get to school! What else can go wrong today?!'_


End file.
